Guren Dances (episode)
Guren Dances is the tenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary Cornelia and the Britannian Army heads to Narita, hoping to destroy the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front. Lelouch has his Black Knights follow him in the hope of capturing her alive so he can question her about his mother's death. As the Britannian forces close in on the Front's headquarters, Kallen utilizes her new Knightmare Frame, the Guren Mk-II, to cause a massive landslide that takes out much of the Britannian forces. The Black Knights dominate the battle and Zero is positive of his victory. Plot At the Ashford Academy pool, C.C. is taking a dive while Lelouch browses through several files of people wanting to join the Black Knights. He discovers a Britannian, Diethard Ried, among them, and wonders if he may be too confident to be a spy. C.C. notes how amazing it is that his army is growing, and Lelouch notes that that is because Elevens generally hate terrorism, which is harvested in Britannia and which the Black Knights openly fight. He also notes that Kyoto House is planning on sending them Knightmare Frames, and that the Japanese would rally behind any hero, no less a knight, with the right words. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Villetta confront Ried himself and try to get info out of him. However, he claims he is unable to due to also being demoted. Villetta tells him to search the Ashford Academy files, while she and Jeremiah are in the Narita Mountains. Although he agrees, Ried questions why they would go to the place where the Japanese Liberation Front is said to be located. Meanwhile, in a compound, the Black Knights, whose numbers have increased significantly, receive their Knightmares. Most of them are updated Glasgows called Burais, but one, the Guren Mk-II, stands out as being entirely Japanese made. While the original Black Knights go to help set things up, Zero talks to Kallen, saying that this isn't a party but a test. He then gives her the keys to the Guren, despite the fact she feels Zero must be protected in it, saying that she is the best Knightmare pilot as opposed to him as a commander. He also says that Kallen will be the trump card of the battlefield, both because of the Guren and her will to fight. Ohgi then comes in with a report about a Britannian wanting to join them, and Zero decides to "take a hike" to the Narita Mountains. At a house, Zero walks into a cabin controlled by two slacking members of the Front. He takes off his mask (although the lower half of his face is still shrouded) and uses his Geass to make them avoid suspicious activity. The Black Knights, with their new gear, began walking around the mountain, with the Black Knights still unaware of what the whole purpose is. It is shown that Zero is also separate from the group and isn't radio-ing them to avoid being traced. Zero is, in fact, still in the cabin when he sees C.C. outside. Cornelia and Euphemia, meanwhile, begin mobilizing troops to attack the Front. Euphemia wonders if Zero may attack, but Cornelia has made such precautions. At the same time, Nina tells Milly that she wishes to thank Euphemia, but Milly says that that is almost impossible due to their social differences, complaining about how her family had such status at one point. Lelouch goes out to talk to C.C., who tells him that she's there to protect him. She also questions why he would keep the name "Lelouch" yet change his last name, suggesting that he won't let go of the past. Lelouch counters this by questioning her use of only her initials. C.C. turns to face Lelouch and says that snow is white because it has forgotten what color it's supposed to be. Cornelia begins to mobilize her troops, with Euphemia overseeing the logistics and medical fields after forcing Cornelia to let her see war firsthand. While looking at the dashboard of blue Sutherlands, she notices a yellow one towards the rear and is informed it is Suzaku in the Lancelot. Zero joins up with the rest of the Black Knights, who have placed smelly electrodes through the mountain and into a water reserve, and informs Ohgi of the actual purpose of the mission. Ohgi wonders why they don't cooperate with the Front, which Zero briefly takes as a sign of distrust. Cornelia vows to make the Front pay, and surrounds the entire area with Sutherlands, to the dismay of both resistance groups. The Black Knights began to become distrustful of Zero, who says that their only escape route is to fight Britannia's best forces. Tamaki even tries to shoot Zero, but Zero says that they should only do so if they think they can win without him. As the Black Knights stand speechless, Zero asks them to make a choice: live with him or die with him. Meanwhile, the Front loses its underground forces, but Katase is determined to hold ground and calls for backup from Tohdoh, who is on his way to help but probably won't make it in time. He then calls for his own Burais. While Euphemia continues to go over logistics, the screen gets scrambled. At that moment, Cornelia begins plowing through the Burais on her own, and even taunts the Front to fight. The Britannians also begin evacuating the area around them. Though he hears the message, one man goes to a laboratory where he works. They start to stress out over having to evacuate, and a capsule identical to the one that carried C.C. is seen in the background. The Britannians continue to sweep the Front off their feet, and soon Andreas Darlton finds the main entrance, so Cornelia sends in backup for him; however, this also allows for Zero to quickly pinpoint her location. Meanwhile, Jeremiah starts complaining, as he was going to assist Dalton but discovers from Villetta that he is now part of the rear line and won't be fighting. The Front continues losing more and more forces as Tohdoh arrives. At the same time, the Black Knights finish preparations; Zero gives the order to advance, reigniting their spirits, with Zero stating the plan being for Kallen to pave the way to capture Cornelia from the mountain's summit. Kallen sends a charge through one of the electrode's, sending a gigantic rockslide down the mountain. C.C. sees the carnage from a close yet safe distance, while the rocks devastate forces of all kinds on its way down, including Darlton, as well as forces in the city, to Lelouch's surprise. Euphemia, Lloyd, and Cecile see the shockwave on the radar, but the latter two keep it from Suzaku. As the Britannians realize that the Black Knights have arrived, Jeremiah abandons his post and heads straight for the battlefield, with Villetta and some others reluctantly following him. The Black Knights mobilize six of their Burais against Cornelia's reinforcements and wipe out a whole platoon, with Zero in one with a red-and-gold crown. After that, Jeremiah takes out two of the Burais and confronts Zero's Knightmare. Zero, however, says he doesn't have time, and calls Jeremiah "Orange Boy". This snaps Jeremiah's nerve, and he charges to kill Zero, but Kallen suddenly knocks away his gun effortlessly. Enraged at the thought that the Elevens might have superior technology to them, Jeremiah battles Kallen, who proves to be too agile for him. Kallen grabs the face of Jeremiah's Sutherland with her right hand and sends a giant shockwave to it, causing the Sutherland to swell. The electric pulse fries Jeremiah, causing his pod to auto-eject with his damaged body inside. With Jeremiah's defeat, Lelouch declares that the only thing left to do is find Cornelia, having otherwise achieved victory. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Narita (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Trivia *When the Black Knights are getting their gear in the English dub, an off-screen character calls Tamaki "Tamaki-san". This is probably a dubbing error, as honorifics are almost never used in English-dubbed anime, including Code Geass. Quotes *"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it has forgotten what color it is supposed to be." '-C.C.' *"You, the Japan Liberation Front. You, who time has left behind. You, who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness." '-Cornelia' *"Our path of retreat has been cutoff. If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Someone. Anyone... Since you've joined the Black Knights you have only two choices. You may either live with me - or you may perish with me!" -'Zero' *"It's even more destructive than I anticipated. We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit, but we could've been a bit more accurate. Perhaps I should've consulted a physics teacher or asked Nina to tutor me in probability". -'Lelouch vi Britannia' *"This requires drastic measures! If you want glory in life then follow me!" -'Jeremiah Gottwald' *"Well well. It's been awhile Jeremiah. So you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute Orange Boy." -'Zero' *"Yeah that's right Britannia! We can finally go against you on equal footing head on! And our counterattack begins with this baby the Guren Mk-II!... Sorry." -'Kallen Kozuki' *"Damnit, the autoeject! Don't you dare activate! I can still get Zero! I know it! I know I can still get him! Uhhh..." - Jeremiah Gottwald's last words *"Decision time! Even Cornelia will lose with limited ally reinforcements. Plus, we have the Guren Mk-2. I'll capture her. Then at last I'll learn the truth about my mother's death and once she's my prisoner I win. Baring any unforeseen events, my Black Knights will claim victory." '-Lelouch' (Preview for the next episode)